Dziennikarz Bloo
Dziennikarz Bloo (ang. Bloo Done It) – dwudziesty piąty odcinek serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, dwunasty odcinek drugiego sezonu. Fabuła Gdy do Domu Pani Foster wraca uwielbiany przez wszystkich Wujek Kieszonka, Bloo, będąc o niego zazdrosnym, stara się dowieść, iż Kieszonka ma złe zamiary. Opis fabuły Jeden ze zmyślonych przyjaciół reklamuje nową gazetę, której autorem jest Bloo. Jest on bardzo surowy dla swoich "pracowników", gdy Chudy czyta swoją propozycję tematu, Bloo skraca go i przekręca tak, by w temacie znajdowało się imię "Bloo", gdyż uważa, że wtedy gazeta zyska na wartości. Niedługo później, na miejsce przychodzi Pan Zając, ku zaskoczeniu jest on zadowolony z pracy Bloo i gratuluje mu nowej gazety, a następnie wznosi toast na jego cześć. Szczęście nie trwa jednak długo, gdyż po chwili w holu zjawia się ktoś ważny i Pan Zając pospiesznie biegnie na miejsce. Gdy przychodzą Maks i Bloo, okazuje się, że w Domu Pani Foster znów zagości Wujek Kieszonka, ulubieniec wszystkich mieszkańców, który został znów oddany do Pani Foster, gdyż jego dziecko dorosło. Wujek Kieszonkowa śpiewa radosne piosenki bawiąc się z wszystkimi. To jednak nie podoba się Bloo, który przez Wujka stracił zainteresowanie tłumu. Uważa on za to Wujka za niebezpiecznego i postanawia napisać o nim artykuł do swojej gazety. Podczas obiadu w Domu Pani Foster, Bloo ciągle obserwuje Kieszonkę. Uważa za podejrzane to, iż Wujek kroi pizzę nożem. Obserwuje on Wujka również w łazience, gdy ten myje ręce i to także uważa za podejrzane robiąc zdjęcie sytuacji. Za niezwykłe, Bloo uważa także picie soku przez Wujka Kieszonkę. Po tych wydarzeniach, nadchodzi czas na wywiady. Bloo rozmawia z wieloma przyjaciółmi w Domu, jednak nikt nie potwierdza jego teorii, że Wujek może być groźny. Każdy lubi Wujka Kieszonkę, nawet Księżna to przyznaje. Mimo braku dowodów, Bloo wydaje gazetę o nagłówku – "Wujek Kieszonka – niebezpieczny psychopata". Gdy Maks czyta gazetę, stwierdza, że Bloo opublikował same kłamstwa. Następnie zabiera go do pokoju Wujka, by zrobić prawdziwy wywiad. Podczas niego, Bloo przeszukuje pokój Kieszonki. Gdy trafia na torbę, Wujek od razu ją zamyka i wyprasza Maksa i Bloo z pokoju. To oczywiście zostaje zinterpretowane przez Bloo jako dowód winy Kieszonki i planuje napisać o tym w gazecie. Maksa denerwuje zaistniała sytuacja i postanawia on "działać na własną rękę", mimo wielkich próśb, by tego nie robił, od swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela. Bloo spędza całe popołudnie próbując znaleźć inne dowodu niebezpieczeństwa u Wujka Kieszonki. Podsłuchuje on rozmowę Wujka z Panią Foster, następnie z Panem Zającem i Franką. Mimo że słyszał tylko kilka słów z każdej rozmowy, pełen zapału idzie do Maksa próbując mu udowodnić, że miał rację. Dodatkowo z jego wywodu wynika, że Wujek Kieszonka planuje zabić Panią Foster. W nocy, Bloo budzą podejrzane krzyki. Widzi on, cień Wujka Kieszonki, który "zabija" Panią Foster. Wujek Kieszonka jednak w tym momencie otwiera drzwi i widząc Bloo odprowadza go do łóżka i kładzie spać. Bloo jednak nie zamierza się poddać. Ponieważ, ani Chudy, ani Eduardo, ani Koko nie słyszą jego wołań, Bloo "odskakuje" z łóżkiem pod okno, gdzie widzi jak Kieszonka wychodzi na zewnątrz i wsadza jakiś worek do dziury w ziemi. Przypadkowo Bloo w końcu uwalnia się z kołdry i wylatuje przez okno na dwór. Tam dostaje od Wujka łopatą w głowę. Rano opowiada reszcie co widział wieczorem, a następnie pokazuje kopczyk, wykonany wczorajszej nocy przez Wujka Kieszonkę. Bloo wyjmuje znajdujący się tam worek, Wujek Kieszonka próbuje mu go wyrwać i przez to worek się rozrywa. Wysypują się z niego zabawki, jednak jak się okazuje Pani Foster żyje i ma się bardzo dobrze. Wszystko staje się jasne, gdy Wujek Kieszonka opowiada prawdziwy ciąg wydarzeń, a Maks wyjaśnia że znalezione zabawki były pamiątkami po dzieciach, które Wujek Kieszonka odwiedzał. Wujek Kieszonka wstydził się pamiątek, jednak Pani Foster i Pan Zając przekonują go, że przywiązanie do dzieci to nic złego. Niedługo później Wujek Kieszonka zostaje adoptowany przez nową rodzinę. Bloo w geście przeprosin pisze o tym w swojej gazecie, jednak tak naprawdę cieszy się, że teraz będzie mógł skupić się na "poważnym dziennikarstwie" czyli na historiach o sobie. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Wujek Kieszonka * Maks Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Pani Foster * Pan Zając * Franka * Chudy * Koko * Eduardo * Południowiec * Jackie Kaktus * Księżna * Kaktusowy Miś Bohaterowie epizodyczni * Gary * Yogi Boo Boo * ...i inni Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Kategoria:Seria II